


Forever Yours

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Brief Mentions of Hollence, Brief Mentions of Zeta Society, Brief mentions of Will, Broody Carmilla, F/F, HSAU, Humor, LaFerry - Freeform, Mild Language, super fluffy, tiny gay laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love note. No signature. A quest begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

I move down the hallway, my books clutched tightly to my chest.

Just a typical week at Silas High School, moronic jocks, strenuous school days, and of course an incredibly attractive girl I don’t even have the guts to talk to.

As I move towards my locker, my brow furrows at the sight of a note sticking out from the top of it.

I blink rapidly as I rise up on my tip toes and reach up, pulling the note from its confinement. I inspect the outside of the note, well there’s no writing on the outside…

I tuck the note into my bag before tucking the remainder of the books I’ll need for homework, before slamming my locker shut.

At least it’s the weekend, I find myself thinking as I make my way towards the exit.

Stepping out into the clear, sunny day, I take a deep breath and begin my walk home.

Moving down the street, I clutch the straps of my bag tightly, eager to read the mysterious note.

I quicken my pace, and soon find myself ascending the steps to my front door. I grab my keys out of my bag and unlock the door.

Considering the house is quiet and the TV isn’t on, dad must still be at work.

I slip my shoes off at the front door and scurry up the stairs.

I pull my door shut behind me and toss my bag next to the bed and fall back against the mattress. To say this week has been exhausting would be an understatement, considering next week I have a paper due, and of course a test Monday.

I huff, my eyes falling to the bag, the curiosity inside of me bubbling up. It finally gets the best of me and I find my hand slipping inside the bag.

I grab the paper and pull it from the bag, holding it above me.

I inspect the outside of the note again. There’s nothing… No name, nothing, but I can see text on the inside as the sun light outside streams through the windows and through the paper.

I slowly unfold the paper and read the text running along the lines, beautiful cursive looping all over the paper.

_Laura,_

_Words cannot truly describe how I feel about you… You move through these halls, completely obvious of my feelings for you… And completely oblivious to the fact that you are incredibly beautiful._

_Your smile and laugh are to die for… There is nothing more I’d want to do than confess my feelings for you… But Laura, I’m scared… Scared of rejection… Scared of your reaction…_

_I’ll never have the guts to actually tell you how I feel… Maybe in another life I wouldn’t just be writing my feelings on a piece of paper, but instead confessing them to you in some overly romantic way, through a song, maybe a dance…_

_But that’s another life… For now, I’ll gaze from afar… Until I find the courage to act on my feelings._

_Forever yours…_

By the time I finish reading the letter, my heart is slamming hard in my chest and my face is a deep shade of red.

My eyes run along the text, once, twice and even after a fifth time I can’t believe the words…

Someone at Silas High School confessed their love to me…

Anonymously, of course… just my luck. Come on, it’s not like I’m THAT intimidating…

I huff and stare at the paper.

Next week… The search for my anonymous letter writer is a go!

* * *

 

“GINGER! YOU BETTER START RUNNING, NOW!” I snarl at the shorthaired person sitting in front of me, currently covering their mouth to stifle their laughter.

“Oh, come on, Carmilla. You’ve been pining over Laura for ages! I just thought I’d help you out.” They grin as I aim a kick at their shin under the table.

I glance across the cafeteria and frown. Laura is talking to our neighborhood Jolly Ginger Giant Jock, Danny Lawrence. I huff and Lafontaine turns around, following my gaze to Laura and the Jolly Giant.

“Of course. She’d think it was Xena…” I growl and let my head fall against the table.

“Oh, shut up, Karnstein. Lawrence is dating Kirsch, she’ll figure out it’s not her and move on to the next one.” LaFontaine pats me on the back and I growl, “Remind me, why haven’t I killed you?”

I glare LaFontaine’s way, but they just smirk and turn to their lunch.

“You love me. Admit it.”

* * *

 

Okay, so the hunt for my anonymous letter writer is not… well… going as successful as I’d planned.

Turns out Danny is NOT my letter writer, considering her and Kirsch literally started dating over the weekend. That’s one possible girl marked off the list.

I hum softly as I move through the halls of Silas. I think I’m going to need some help finding this anonymous letter writer person.

As soon as I get home and to the solidarity of my room, I pull my phone out of my pocket and tap the screen. The phone rings several times before it’s picked up.

“I need your help. Can you come over?”

It doesn’t take long for the sound of knocking to draw me back downstairs and towards my front door. I grab the handle and pull it open to reveal LaFontaine standing behind it.

They smile and move through the doorway, “So, what do you need my help with, L?”

* * *

 

“You? A double-agent? Don’t make me laugh!” I shake my head and throw a pillow from my bed in their direction.

“Oh come on, you brood! This could work out! I could steer Laura in the right direction, in YOUR direction!” LaFontaine grins.

I quickly shake my head, “Ohhhh no, no, no. As if someone like Laura would feel anything for someone like me.” I turn back to the book laying on the bed and sigh deeply.

“Come on, Carmilla. You won’t know unless you give it a try…” LaFontaine gently nudges me in the shoulder, giving me a small smile.

I bury my face in the book on the bed.

“I still might kill you, you know?” I grumble, causing LaFontaine to nudge me gently.

“Nahhh, you’d miss me too much.” They chuckle placing their hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I better get going, try not to overthink this, Carmilla…” LaFontaine grabs their bag and heads out the door.

Why did I let them drag me into this…?

* * *

 

“So, it’s totally plausible that it’s Danny right? I mean maybe she just doesn’t want to admit it was her? It could even be Betty, or Natalie, or Elsie…” Laura rambles on at our lunch table the next day.

I try to keep my jealousy in check but, without realizing it, I crush my empty can of grape soda I was currently holding.

“I don’t know L, it could really be anyone, but I don’t think it’s Danny, and I think Betty’s straight…” LaFontaine sips at their grape soda, side eyeing me inconspicuously.

Placing their can down on the table, “who do you think it could be, Carmilla?” LaFontaine smirks, causing me to send a glare their way. From across the table I can see Laura eyeing me curiously, expectantly.

“I uhhhhhh, I have no idea.” I drop my crushed soda can and quickly stand up, “I should… Ummm go.” I mutter as I rush away from the awkwardness LaFontaine brought to our lunch table.

I can feel Laura’s eyes on me as I move out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 

“That was odd…” I remark as I slowly sip the bottle of soda I purchased from the vending machine.

“Who? Carmilla? You know her, she’s always been quiet.” I stare at the door where Carmilla made her exit and prop my head up on my hands.

Carmilla Karnstein, broody best friend of LaFontaine and Perry. Did I say broody? I meant, gorgeous broody friend of LaFontaine and Perry. This girl is absolutely flawless… Most times when I see her, she has a book in her hand and is throwing glares at anyone within range.

I have to admit… When I see her, my heart picks up in speed, beating harder in my chest.

Could she be the one who left the note…? I doubt it… I don’t think Carmilla’s the profess-your-love-to-the-nerdiest-girl-in-your-class kind of girl.

I turn LaFontaine’s way with a toothy grin, “alright, so who else could this mysterious person be?”

LaFontaine shrugs, grabbing a handful of potato chips.

“There’s still a ton of people you haven’t asked. Natalie, and Elsie… oh, and SJ, I mean, Sarah Jane.” I inhale deeply and slowly nod.

Let the hunt begin!

* * *

 

“That’s it! I’ve kept you alive long enough. Now, I’m killing you!” I growl as I move across my bedroom towards LaFontaine. Perry, their significant other, steps in my way.  

“Now Carmilla. You know LaFontaine was only trying to help… They know how you feel about Laura.” I release a puff of air from my nose.

“Oh? So helping me is telling Laura that the note writer was probably Natalie, Elsie, or even SJ? Come on LaF…” I snarl and LaFontaine jumps up holding their hands in the air, “Hey, I thought you didn’t want me to tell her…?” They remark. My head falls in defeat, my chin coming in contact with my chest as I slink towards my bed.

“I know… I just…” I pause, not making eye contact with the ginger twins.

“I can’t stand seeing her flirting with everyone else, okay…? I mean, I… It’s not like I’m the jealous type or anything…” I quickly stammer out. When I glance up, I can see the two of them smirking at me.

“I will kill you both!” I move from the bed causing the two to scurry out of the bedroom door. “Okay, well, we’ll see you at school tomorrow, Carmilla!” Perry calls out as she pulls the door closed behind her.

Can someone please remind me why I haven’t murdered them yet?

I fall back onto my bed and close my eyes.

I start replaying the last two weeks in my head. Why did I ever think writing that note was a good idea…? I huff deeply, like I told LaFontaine, a girl like Laura, so bubbly, so happy… Would never fall for a broody girl like me…

I don’t know what hurts worse… Knowing Laura will never return my feelings or knowing that Laura is currently looking for her ‘Casanova’ in all the wrong places.

I grunt softly grabbing my pillow and placing it over my face.

Could this week get any worse?

* * *

 

I move through the hallways, attempting to find the possible girls on my list, Natalie, SJ, and lastly, Elsie.

As I move down the hallway, I spot Carmilla, leaned against a set of lockers, talking to Elsie and LaFontaine. I take a deep breath and move towards them.

“Hey, LaF.” I smile, “Carmilla, Elsie.” I smile as I glance at the three who smile back.

“Hey, Hollis. I was just telling Elsie here about you’re anonymous note writer.” LaFontaine smirks as they and Elsie share a glance.

“Oh, really? I’ve seriously been trying to find out who it is for a week…” I huff leaning against the locker next to Carmilla.

“Sorry, Hollis, but it’s not me. LaFontaine told me I was on your suspect list.” Elsie laughs and I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re pretty cute, but not really my type. Anyway, I have to go. Catch you all later.” Elsie moves down the hallway and I groan loudly.

“Seriously LaF? I could’ve asked her.” I grumble softly glancing down at the floor, catching sight of Carmilla’s hand that is clenched tightly into a fist.  

“You okay, Carmilla?” I glance up, to the pale girl, whose lips are in a tight line as her eyes run along the text of the book in her hand.

“I’m fine, cupcake.” She glances my way, a smirk plastered on her lips. I can feel the heat coming back to my cheeks as my eyes lock with her dark brown orbs. The bell sounds loudly, signaling the final class of the day is starting.

“Alright, off to class. Oh! Carmilla, you should invite Laura to our little movie marathon tomorrow!” LaFontaine scurries down the hallway and out of sight.

Carmilla’s mouth drops open and her eyes quickly snap to mine. “Y-yeah, we’re having a movie date… Well, not a date. But, you can come, if you like. Here’s my phone number…” Carmilla grabs a piece of paper from her bag, and quickly jots down her number.

“See you later, creampuff.” Carmilla smirks as she moves slowly down the hallway. I stare down the hall, watching as she disappears around a corner.

I move towards my own class, sitting down in my regular seat before my eyes fall to the paper in my hands.

The distinctive cursive writing… Now where have I seen that before…? The lecture sounds off, yet I find myself not able to concentrate on it.

There is no way my anonymous note writer could be Carmilla… There’s NO way… Right?

I hum softly, maybe… I should add another name to my list?

The lecture finally finishes and before I make my way out of the schools front doors, I note that neither SJ or Natalie are my anonymous letter writer, considering they were both making out behind the school as I walked outside.

Leaving only one final name on my list.

Carmilla Karnstein.

* * *

 

“LaFontaine! Damn it!” I sock them in the arm hard, which causes them to wince loudly. I was wrong, this week just got incredibly worse.

“Okay… I get the point, no more talking with Laura’s potential lovers in front of you.” I push them gently in the shoulder and shake my head as the two of us walk down the sidewalk, Perry in tow.

“Come on, Carmilla! This could be a good thing. Laura coming over for movie night is perfect!” Perry exclaims as we stop in front of my house.

“No, it’s not perfect! Considering there is not a chance in hell that Laura would ever fall for me.” I snarl and turn on my heels, stomping to my front door. I quickly move up the stairs bypassing my mother and hurrying to my room slamming the door behind me.

I throw my bag on the floor and fall face first on my bed.

Laura Hollis, will be here tomorrow night. Here, in my house. An empty house none the less, considering my mother and Will will be out tomorrow evening.

Maybe if I jump out the window now I can save myself from the awkwardness that is going to be movie night tomorrow?

* * *

 

Friday seems to go by in a flash. Classes are a blur and it’s not till later I find myself walking side by side with LaFontaine and Perry down the sidewalk and up to Carmilla’s front door. Perry knocks three times, before the door opens, revealing Carmilla in a black tank top and sweat pants.

“Come on in. I ordered pizza and I’m making some popcorn.” Carmilla moves down the hall allowing us to enter her home.

Her house has a modern feel to it. Black leather furniture and a large TV to the left that practically takes up the entire wall.

I follow LaF and Perry down the hall and into the kitchen where Carmilla is standing in front of the microwave.

“Grape soda?” LaFontaine asks Carmilla, who slowly shakes her head, throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

“Fridge.” She mumbles, glancing my way before she turns towards the beeping microwave. She grabs the hot bag of popcorn, dumping it into a large bowl before she grabs the salt and heads towards the living room.

“Get yourselves what you want to drink and we’ll start our movie.” Carmilla mutters as she moves down the hallway and plops down on the couch. LaFontaine hands me a grape soda, and the three of us move back into the living room.

LaFontaine and Perry take the loveseat, leaving the only empty spot next to Carmilla on the couch, which I quickly take.

“Alright. We finished our Star Wars marathon last week, how about we start Harry Potter? You like Harry Potter, right Laura?” Carmilla smiles my way as she takes a handful of popcorn.

I nod and feel my smile widen into a grin, “Of course! Who doesn’t love Harry Potter?!” I grin, which must be contagious, considering it’s mimicked on Carmilla face.

“Alright, it’s decided!” Perry smiles leaning back into LaFontaine who wraps their arms around her.

I smile glancing towards Carmilla, whose eyes are already on me. She turns her head quickly and clears her throat.

She stands up and moves to the movie cabinet, removing the first Harry Potter movie and placing it in the DVD player before she sits back on the couch next to me.

She leans back into the couch, her eyes glued to the screen. A ways into the movie a knock makes the four of us jump. Carmilla moves towards the door, opening it to reveal the pizza guy.

She grabs her wallet and gives him the money he asks for, before taking the pizza and practically slamming the door in his face.

“Let’s eat.” She smirks as she moves into the kitchen.  

LaFontaine jumps off of the loveseat, “Thank goodness, I’m starving.” They comment as they dart into the kitchen behind Carmilla. Perry follows behind them, slowly shaking her head.

* * *

 

The four of us grab multiple slices of pepperoni pizza and sit around the island in the kitchen, eating our pizza and making small talk.

LaFontaine turns to Laura, “so, have you given up on finding your Juliet?” They smirk, as I glare at them, and take a large bite of my pizza.

“No… I’m still looking… Between you and me…” She glances around the island, “and you, and you.” She giggles, a sound that makes my heart leap into my throat.

“I was kind of hoping it was Danny…” She sighs, I clench my teeth tightly and roll my eyes.

“You’re one of those girls who doesn’t even realize how beautiful she is… You could do better than Xena…” I remark, my eyes widening…

Wait…

That was in the note. I glance up, finding LaFontaine’s eyes on me, and Laura eyes boring into me as well.

I swallow the pizza in my mouth roughly.

Fuckity, Fuck. FUCK. My eyes dart to the back door, seriously Carmilla? You’re going to run out of your own house?

My eyes find Laura’s.

“LaFontaine, I think we should get our drinks… You know… In the living room?” Perry grabs LaFontaine’s arm and drags them into the living room, leaving Laura and I alone.

The kitchen is so silent you could hear a pin drop. My eyes are locked on her honey brow ones, Laura is the one who breaks the silence first.

“It’s you…?” She whisper softly, her eyes darting quickly around my face. I open and close my mouth multiple times, trying to find the words… She knows… She knows I’m the one who wrote the note.

I do the only sensible thing I think of… I lean across the table, my lips are mere inches from hers. Her hot breath, dances across my parted lips. In a second, she leans forwards closing the distance between us.

Our lips move against one another, in a tantalizing rhythmic dance you think we’d known how to do for ages.

Laura’s hand ends up at the base of my neck, pulling my lips harder into hers. I gently suck on Laura’s bottom lip, nipping at it slightly, before the need for air becomes too much and I pull back.

“I think… I got my answer…” She mumbles softly, her fingers running through the fine hair at the base of my neck.

My eyes finally flutter open, locking with those honey brown orbs again, they seem to be shining. A sparkle in them that makes a smile pull at the corner of my mouth.

I finally find the courage I’ve needed to speak the words I’ve always wanted to say to the girl in front of me.

“Laura Hollis… I have had a massive crush on you… For ages…” I mutter softly, my lips still inches from hers.

“I couldn’t figure out a way to tell you… I wrote that note for you… LaFontaine was the one who put it in your locker. I think they were tired of hearing me talk about you…” I can feel my cheeks heat up as my gaze falls to the floor.

“I never intended for you to read that note… But I’m glad you did… And I meant everything I said in—“

Laura cuts me off by grabbing my tank top and pulling my lips back against hers. I sigh into her mouth as her tongue runs along my bottom lip. In seconds my mouth snaps open and the two of our tongues start getting acquainted. Moments later we both lean back.

“Wow…” Laura mumbles, which causes me to chuckle softly, a toothy grin taking up my face.

“Laura Hollis, may I… take you out on a date tomorrow night?” I whisper quietly my eyes opening slowly to lock with hers once more.

Her eyes are wide and I swallow hard, my tongue darting out of my mouth to lick my dry lips.

“I, uhhhh, I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, of course…” Laura cuts me off again, pressing another soft kiss to my lips.

“I’d love to.” She beams as she slips off of the chair and moves towards the living room.

“Let’s finish our marathon.” She holds her hand out, which causes me to grin as I slip off the chair and grab her hand, following her into the living room.

“So did you two kiss and make up?” LaFontaine smirks causing Perry to nudge them gently.

“In a matter of speaking.” I smirk as Laura takes a seat next to me on the couch, laying her head on my shoulder. I slip my arm around her and pull her into my side.

I can feel my cheeks heating up as I glance over at LaFontaine, who’s currently grinning and giving me a thumbs up.

“Way to go, Carmilla.” They smirk as they wrap their arms around Perry.

“Shut up…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :) As usual. ;)
> 
> I may continue with this story... Though I haven't decided yet.


End file.
